castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
White Dragon
Any long-necked dragon skeletons. Sometimes called a Skeledragon, Bone Dragon, Quetzalcoatl, or Wyrm. There are two basic types of White Dragons, those with their necks bound to a wall, and those which are free to move around as they please (either float, bounce, or burrow). Any variety can be a boss in a game (often called a Bone Dragon King) and some of the names used can refer to any of the types depending on the games. Skeledragon is a term used in older American games used only for the bound variety. White Dragon can be used for a bound variety or a unbound variety. The term Quetzalcoatl can be used to describe a bouncing or free-floating unbound varieties. Some unbound dragons are controlled by fleaman riders called Dragon Riders. Some are considered the spines of deceased dragons, while others are said to be the remains of a long-necked dinosaur. Some still have their flesh in tact or are alive, but otherwise behave like their skeletal counterparts. The White Dragon boss in Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth is normally bound, but is able to slither around the floors, walls, and ceilings. Gallery File:C1 Skeledragon.JPG|Skeledragon in the Japanese Castlevania manual File:C2 Skeledragon.JPG|Skeledragon in the Japanese Simon's Quest manual File:CV3 J Manual Skeledragon.JPG|Bone Dragon King (called Skeleton Dragon in US manual) from Japanese manual for Dracula's Curse File:NP C3 Bone Dragon King.JPG|Bone Dragon King from Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse Guide File:C4 Skeledragon.JPG|Bone Dragon from Japanese manual for Super Castlevania IV File:14bonedragon.jpg|White Dragon from All About Akumajo Dracula guide to Super Castlevania IV File:BR Angel Mummy.JPG|Angel Mummy from Belmont's Revenge Japanese manual Image:Boku Dracula Kun Dragon.JPG|Mr. Dragon from Boku Dracula-kun is essentially a free-floating Bone Dragon with its skin still on. File:BR Bone Dragon King.JPG|Crawling and burrowing bone dragon from Japanese Belmont's Revenge manual File:Arcade White Dragon.JPG|White Dragon from Castlevania: The Arcade Enemy Data Soul Data Bound Variety by Game Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Unlike most bound white dragons, this one is bound to the ground instead of a wall. Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge The Angel Mummy is essentially two bound White Dragons, the upper one having a human skull, while the bottom one has a dragon skull. Castlevania 64 and Castlevania Legacy of Darkness The Guardian Skeledragons, known as White Dragon in Japan, is a two-headed dragon boss from the games Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. They attack by releasing blue fireballs from the mouths. After one of the heads lose half of the energy, its color will change from white to gray and will release a large amount of fire from the mouth. When one Guardian Skeledragon loses half of it's HP it drops a massive amount of collectable materials, including Red Jewels, Sun Cards, Moon Cards, Gold (ranging from 100 to 500), Cross, Axe, and Holy Water. It then drops all those materials again upon defeat. In Castlevania Legacy of Darkness it will only drop Red jewels, Sun Cards, Moon Cards, and Gold. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Alternate elemental varieties of White Dragons in this game include Frost Dragon and Thunder Dragon. Free Floating Variety by Game Harmony of Dissonance Found in only one room in the castle near the entrance to the final battle, the White Dragon Lv3 is unique in that it is not fastened to the wall, but instead roams freely around the background, flying and twisting around corridors, and not actively seeking out the player. Aria of Sorrow The Bone Dragon King appears in Aria of Sorrow, but is unnamed and is invincible. The dragon is summoned by Chaos, and protects the core of Chaos, flying around and shooting spheres of goo that ricochets off of the walls. The Bone Dragon King does not have an entry in the bestiary, and is only defeated when Chaos is defeated. Crawling Variety by Game Belmont's Revenge The Ground Serpent (called such in Japan and the Bone Dragon in North America) was one of the bosses that could be fought in Dracula's Castle in Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. Its long body burrowed in and out of the ground in a weaving pattern. Harmony of Dissonance Although the Bone Dragon King never appears in Harmony of Dissonance, a leveled-up White Dragon acts similarly to the Bone Dragon King, and Death's second form looks like and acts similarly to the Bone Dragon king as well. Castlevania: The Arcade External Links * Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth The Bone Dragon King in this game is normally bound to a wall. However, it can detach itself and crawl around before perching on another wall. It can also shoot blue energy blasts and smash its head against the floor. Category:Monsters Category:Skeleton Monsters